


nipple

by ifumanhua



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifumanhua/pseuds/ifumanhua
Summary: 黑分纯走肾向非国设第一人称雷者慎入
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)





	nipple

“不要、住手，安东尼奥......！”  
“这是用在乳头上的转子。”

真是说不通的家伙。就像没听见我说话一样，安东尼奥手里握着两个吸盘似的东西。总感觉似乎能明白使用方法，扭动身体但由于手像往常那样被绑在床头所以无法逃脱。  
早上一醒来就是这种状态，不是因为某段创伤性回忆，而是被埋在我胸前吮吸乳头的安东尼奥唤醒，对沉睡中男人做着这种事那张脸上浮现出的恍惚笑容让我不寒而栗。  
安东尼奥由乳头滴下冰凉的乳液，我不禁打了个寒噤。仅是一点点地刺激昨晚被狠狠玩弄的那里身体就一阵甘麻。安东尼奥将乳液摊开融入整个胸部，安上那个吸盘一样的东西，通过电线连接到一个小遥控器上。

“今天就只用乳头去吧。”

他的眼睛闪烁着光芒我只觉得恐惧万分。双手被绑在床上仰躺着，安东尼奥只是坐在床边的椅子上看我。外面已是早上很是明亮，清晨的太阳透过窗户照进室内，窗外清澈的蓝天和自己现在这副模样极不协调，羞耻感溢了出来。

“不行、不行的!”  
“没关系，没什么可怕的，只是舒服而已。”

这是一种不切实际的安慰，明明害怕感到舒服，害怕未知的感觉。就在这时看见安东尼奥的手指动了一下，随即而来的快乐和恐惧模糊了我的视线。

“嗯啊!?嗯、唔、......唔嗯、”

安装的机器在运转，胸部麻麻的既像是被舔舐又像被吸吮着。那是一种有别于手和舌头的全新感觉，被不规则运转的机器玩弄，缓慢上升的快感令人沮丧。摩擦前端的无机物借由润滑液滑动，完全不会感到疼痛只是传达刺激。

“哈啊，不要，好奇怪、好奇怪啊!”  
“舒服极了对吧。”  
“嗯嗯!啊，呼，唔、嗯!”  
传来轻微的震动声。吸盘中像舌头一样的东西旋转着刺激尖端。身体震了一下，但是那个吸盘仿佛粘住了似的分毫不动，反而因为那个轻微的动作改变了角度，与刚才不同的刺激袭来。  
麻痹和刺痛越来越强烈，身体无法控制地跳动。脚踢在被单上，紧紧攥住被绑在头顶上的手忍受冲击，腹肌和肩膀无可救药地颤抖，原本抬离床面的腰背在下个瞬间沉了下去。

“哈，罗维太色情了。”  
“嗯啊!?什、啊，啊啊啊ー...!”

安东尼奥只是一下下地操纵遥控器机器的运作就发生变化，动作加快，旋转的方式也改变了，身心皆被过分的快感所折磨，很苦闷，膝立在床的双腿变为内八，尽可能地缩起身体，即使知道那样没有意义我也只得那么做。收起下颌挂在胸前的机器进入视线中，透过透明的吸盘可以看见那里从粉色变成了鲜艳的红色，颤动挺立着的乳尖变得肿胀圆润。光是看着自己这样的身体感到很不可思议，好舒服，眼泪却止不住。

“呀，啊啊，已经、不行、不行了呜!”  
”被机器欺负胸部很爽吧，罗维”  
“嗯咕、呼呜......!哈、啊啊、不要......”

像催眠一样在耳边低语的安东尼奥的话语麻痹了大脑。不情愿地摇摇头，安东尼奥只是双肘支在我的枕边托着腮愉快地看着我。没有关掉手里遥控器的迹象。  
难道真的、到以胸部高潮为止都不会结束吗。虽然舒服却无论如何也达不到顶点，看不到尽头的快感很痛苦。慢慢聚集在腰间的麻痹感一点一点地确实地引导着我走向射精，但就如同被逼进死胡同般处在射精前一刻的焦炙中，快要疯了。

“嗯嗯嗯，啊啊......不，不，不要......!” 

咔叽一声，一直苛责我胸部的机器毫无征兆停了下来，扑面而来的快感浪潮戛然而止。呆呆望向安东尼奥，只见他正高举着遥控器，笑得很开心。

“你不是想要我停下吗?那我就听罗维的吧。”  
“哈—，哈，哈......啊，安东、尼奥、”  
“什么?”

热意完全没退去。失去了刺激的胸部像在寻求那个疼痛、麻痹的感觉。不知何时向后翘起的性器抢先弄脏了腹部，迫不及待地等待解放的时刻。  
看着安东尼奥手里的遥控器咽了咽口水。好痛苦。那种无法抵达的快感固然痛苦，但不断累积的热量使大脑漂浮起来，思考越发困难。

“你的眼神看起来很不满足，是不是想让我欺负你的胸部?”  
“啊......哈、啊”  
”罗维，你想要吗?”

求你了。发热的大脑中安东尼奥的声音充满了木灵。真的、像是催眠一样。就像被阵阵抽痛的胸口和一下子湿透的性器推动着，动了动微张的嘴巴。  
“再、......更多、啊、”  
“因为我是个白痴，所以不知道。”  
“嗯，我的......胸部……更多、欺负我......安东尼奥......”  
已经不知道自己在说什么了，不经思索胡乱言语。手指触摸我的脸颊，安东尼奥一鼓作气拨动遥控器。更快频率的转动和强烈的吸吮感让我脊背弯曲双腿紧绷。

“嗯，咿!啊，啊!啊，啊，啊!”  
”罗维，胸部舒服吗?”  
“嗯啊，啊，好舒服，啊，哈啊!”

像贴在机器上摩擦一样向前挺起胸部，上下摇晃着身体。乳液干了摩擦时渐渐生疼却也很舒服，更加贪图快感。

“呀啊，不行，没法去......!”  
“那就加大力度，再调高两个等级吧。”  
“呜咿!”  
吸盘一下收缩，紧得发疼。全身发烫，不知道自己的乳头是不是真的还有感觉，感受到性器剧烈的脉动。跪立的膝盖颤抖着，大腿内侧痉挛。  
“好酥服、奇怪呜呜啊、啊，不、不行了!啊——！！”  
不知是不是被称作毛孔的地方被打开了，眼睛深处灼热视野一片空白，不知道自己现在是睁着眼睛还是闭着，不知道自己发出何种声音，也不知道自己是什么样的姿态。只是任由快感扩散到全身脑袋轻飘飘的。  
像这样持续了多少秒，或是多少分钟呢，突然意识被拉了回来，天花板和安东尼奥的脸就在眼前。有种像是刚高潮过的感觉，眼睛还无法聚焦。  
“啊、啊......?”  
“醒了吗?你刚才昏迷了五分钟。”  
“就有那么舒服吗?”他露出可恶的笑容。  
脑海中浮现出一丝模糊的思绪。啊啊，我高潮了吗。为了能理解这点将目光转向肚子，精液并没有释放出来只是从前端滴滴答答地流下。

“安啦，没用胸部射精，而是先出来混有尿液的东西。”  
“ ... ... 唔! ”

迟钝的大脑反复咀嚼安东尼奥话里的意思，随着理智恢复羞耻心也苏醒，想起刚才话语中的中行为血涌上脸。

“胸部舒服得快要去了呢，罗维。”  
“别、别说了，你这混蛋...，该死......“ “我现在心情棒极了。”床吱呀地响了，那是因为安东尼奥骑在我身上。他双手捧住我的脸颊，用写满爱意的眼神注视着我。

“我很高兴罗维诺的身体会变成我喜欢的样子。被玩着乳头高潮的罗维太了不起了，我好喜欢。”  
“唔......”  
“我会奖励了不起的罗维的。”

这样说着向下移动的安东尼奥从中打开我的双腿。小穴先前被濡湿了，发出“咕啾”声。后孔被意味深长地抚摸着，腰登时弹跳起来。可恶、这根本不是奖励。  
尽管如此习惯了的身体没有太大抵抗就接受了安东尼奥的两根手指。昨日无数次接受安东尼奥东西的那里现在还在绽放着吧，引诱手指进去真实地传达出来的感觉十分羞耻。  
三四根嵌在里面，零散动着的手指，故意不去碰前列腺触到了一个令人郁闷的位置，身体浅尝辄止晃动着腰。好下流啊，闭眼忍受被投掷的戏谑声。明明不想这样的。不知是懊悔还是舒服，眼泪扑簌簌地流了出来。  
”呜啊!”  
“我要插进去......啊也让这边舒服点吧。”  
“诶，不，不要......!”  
正被安东尼奥剜开后孔的滚烫巨物吓得发抖时，他的手伸向转子的遥控器，脸上露出疯狂的笑容安东尼奥把遥控器档位调至最大同时后孔被贯穿一口气埋入根部。

“啊啊啊啊!!”

原本快要忘记的胸部被强烈刺激着，灼热凶恶的生殖器摩擦前列腺挖掘深处。伸直快要抽筋的腿，少量精液飞溅弄脏了肚子。不顾是否正当高潮中安东尼奥只是一个劲深挖，s型结肠被教会的快感融化了大脑，接连不断被突刺好像陷入泥潭昏沉沉的。  
呼吸困难，喉咙痉挛，浑身发热，半屈身体只是伴随屁股剜进剜出的动作前倾拱起腰背。胸前的机器狠狠地吸紧乳头被拉扯，尖端被凹凸不平的褶皱暴力揉搓，很痛，但还是很舒服。但过度的快乐是种折磨。

“啊，啊，呜，嗯呜，不要啊啊”

好难受，好舒服，好可怕，快要死了。疯狂地只能想到这些。不知道是一直被放置久了还是坏掉了，性器前端流淌着没有粘稠也没有颜色的液体，伸出脖颈喘息的视线焦点完全对不上。无法控制的身体令人感到害怕。

“你知道吗罗维？我今天一次都没摸过小鸡鸡，只是碰了胸部和屁股就高潮了哦?”  
”呀、！嗯啊!呜，呜，啊，”  
“你已经不再需要鸡巴了，是吗?”  
“呼，呜，呜，又、又要......!”  
由于连日来的行为透支了体力，不能压低声音也不能用脚抵抗。被机器欺负着胸部，只受到安东尼奥的一举一动的震撼，等待着这个快乐地狱的结束。  
后孔的入口处已经没有感觉了。喉咙干巴巴的发出嘶哑的声音。快点，快点结束。

“东、尼奥啊…！快、快点、疼......坏掉、要坏掉了啊、”  
“ 罗维、! ”  
“哈、啊—、啊，东尼、啊！哈，好厉害，啊!”  
“真的，太棒了…!好可爱，罗维，”罗维!”  
”嗯呜，嗯，啊啊啊！！”

安东尼奥的欲望在我体内弹奏。抱住我颤抖的身体关掉遥控器取下转子。被乱七八糟玩弄过乳头比原本更红润膨胀，胸前皮肤擦过安东尼奥的肌肉而发麻，但破溃的喉咙里只能呼出一口气。

“哈，从早上开始就一直这样累了吧。”  
“好、好热......拔出去!”  
“哦，再忍耐一下。”

松弛下来的性器退了出去，终于能喘上一口气。安东尼奥做了几次事务性的动作把释放在我体内的精液掏出用纸巾擦干净，解开一直在绑在头顶麻木的手。

“我去给你拿水来，等着。”  
安东尼奥说着温柔地抚摸我的头。嗓子很疼什么也不想说。安东尼奥离开了房间。  
房间里回归寂静无声。虽然被清理过了但只是用纸巾擦拭过身体黏糊糊的，很恶心，床单乱七八糟到处是湿的。腰很痛没有动弹的力气只是保持仰卧体位。不明白为什么一早起来就要遭受这些，对于那个男人我什么也抵抗不了，好可怕。今后也会一直这样吧，无论被做什么，有多么讨厌，我都无法摆脱，放下自尊接受被压垮。

为什么、已经不想考虑为什么了。

「 」

声音嘶哑得说不出话来。


End file.
